One Day
by BriannaJoyNoDuh
Summary: A story of two girls who set out to find out that believing in your dreams is just the beginning of something amazing.


There we were, standing right outside the door, waiting for them to open. Once they did, our hearts dropped, almost pounding out of our chests. Today was the day, the one day we had been dreaming about for months now. We made our way to the merch table, dying to buy everything there was, but only able to stick to our budgets. Once we heard the guy come on the megaphone, we knew what was about to happen. Our stomachs twisted even more inside, practically dying. We followed the huge crowd into the arena and took our seat in the first few rows. After 10 minutes they finally walked out on the stage. The at least one hundred people that were in there started screaming. Including us.

"How are we today you beautiful people?" Kendall said as the boys sat on the stools.

*screams*

"How about we play some music for you guys?" Carlos said, flashing that beautiful smile of his.

*more screams*

They played 'If I Ruled The World' and after a few more questions they played 'Music Sounds Better With U'.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" A girl asked.

Random movies were said and Kendall said "Mulan."Laughs were shared.

"Let's get down to business" Carlos sang as everyone laughed again.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

Mojo just looked at me, shocked looks taking over our faces. "Holy shit dude!"

"I know! Ahhhh!"

"So who wants to take a picture with us?" James asked.

*screams*"Alright, we'll see you guys in a minute." Logan said as they went backstage again.

So we were taken out back into the lobby and we waiting in line for the meet and greet.

"Gah I'm so nervous." I said freaking out.

"Me too." Mojo said.

"I can't believe were finally doing this!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her."Me either!"

Girls began walking past us, some ecstatic, some crying. That's when the nerves got worse. I couldn't imagine what I would feel like when I was standing in front of them.

"Geez it was so rushed." A girl said coming up to the people in front of us. "It goes by so fast. They shove you in and out so fast, you don't even have time to hug all of them or even really tell them your name.""God! This is going to be terrible!" I said letting out a huge sigh.

"It's gonna be fine. Remember dude, we got this." Mojo said assuring me.

"I'm gonna die.""Were already dead inside.""This is true." I decided to look at my Twitter feed and that was a mistake. Seeing what I saw only made me die even more. "Mojo!""What?""They re-tweeted me"

"Who did.""Them" I said pointing forward at the boys."I don't know Twitter lingo.""They re-tweeted something I Tweeted something earlier!" I started squealing and jumping around.

"Your crazy." She said.

"I know but you love me.""Yes I do."The line seemed to last forever but when it finally came our turn, it was the best minute of our lives.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" James asked Mojo as he hugged her."What's your name?" Logan asked.

"Megan." I heard her say.

"Hey." James said pulling me into his arms.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Logan then pulled me into his arms. All I wanted to do was make it one more step to Carlos but Ranel pushed me in between James and Logan. Megan got shoved in between Logan and Carlos. The picture flashed and we were almost pushed away. I looked passed Ranel at Carlos.

"Can I please hug you?""Of course." He said pulling me around Ranel and into his arms. That few seconds was the best of my life. It was the kind of hug I've always loved. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. Not one of those awkward hugs with our arms criss-crossed around each other. I couldn't let him go, I was in heaven. Unfortunately, Ranel's hand was in between us the whole time. Ranel finally pushed me away.

"Thanks for the hug" Carlos said, once again flashing that smile. My heart was melted. I walked away and Mojo was hugging Kendall. She came up next to me and pointed at the gift she made them.

"Its this one." She said.

I looked up at Kendall who nodded his head and smiled. We walked a few feet unable to breath. I leaned up against a wall and fell to the ground. I was about to cry, my emotions were so mixed, I didn't know what to feel. After talking away for a minute, the guy who was basically our guide or whatever told us to follow him to get the rest of our VIP stuff. Once all that was said and done Mojo and I made our way into the arena. We were both so excited for Big Time Rush. Now we just had to get through the One Direction part. Don't get us wrong, we like 1D but at the same time, the Directioners were just way to disrespectful toward BTR. We honestly couldn't wait that to be over so they would leave and we could have our boys to ourselves.

For basics, lets just say the concert was amazing. Most of the die hard 1D fans left and that gave us more of an advantage to be closer to the boys. Once it was over, yes we were sad but we actually made our way outside by the tour buses to watch the boys leave us. After half an hour they actually came out to take pictures and sign stuff. We were beyond thrilled. When Kendall came our way we heard a girl behind us scream at Kendall "Just leave."

"Whoa, excuse me!" Mojo exclaimed turning back to her.

"I hate them, they need to leave."

"Oh this bitch." I said about to go at her.

"Pixie, its not worth it."

"Yeah." I heard Kendall say. "Not a big deal. Thanks."

"Its just not right." Mojo said.

He smiled signing our tickets and taking pictures with us. "Thanks for having our backs. Glad to meet some true Rushers." He said.

"Well thank Mojo, she's the only reason I'm here." I said.

"Well thank you Mojo…?"

"Its actually Megan." Mojo said.

"I knew that. I remember you guys from the meet and greet." He said.

"Good." I said.

Kendall hugged me again and then Mojo and he whispered something in her ear.

"Thank you Kendall." Mojo said.

"No problem.""Oh make sure you look at my gift." She said.

"Yeah, trust me, you guys are going to love it!" I said excitedly."I will make sure we do." He finally moved on and Carlos made his way to us. Right before he got to us, he signed something and handed it to this girl. Before I knew it she threw it in his face.

"Gah what the fuck is wrong with these stupid Directioners!" I exclaimed about to go at that bitch.

"I don't know." Mojo said. Carlos took one step closer to us, only one person away.

"Gah these guys are stupid, where is 1D?" The girl who had thrown Carlos' autograph in his face.

"Hey you!" I yelled. "If you don't like them get the hell out of here!""No, I wanna see 1D.""Geez, If it wasn't for these guys your precious 1D wouldn't even be here. Be respectful or just leave.""What a dumb hoe." She said.

Mojo could see the anger in my face, I was a die hard Rusher and the last thing you did was insult the boys in front of me AND call me a name.

"Hey, hey." Carlos said hugging me. "Don't worry about it. Ill be fine.""Gah, its not fair they do this too you guys."

Carlos kissed my head. My face cupped in his hands. "That's sweet of you, but don't stress it."

"You sure? I think I could take her.." I said smiling.

He laughed. "You're too pretty to be fighting with anyone." His thumb caressed my cheek."Awh. Too sweet."

He took pictures and signed something for us. He hugged Mojo and then me again. "You really are beautiful." he slipped a paper into my hand smiled, kissed my cheek and walked away.

"What the…?" I said looking at the paper in my hand.

"What's that?" Mojo asked."I dunno, lets get out of this crowd first." I said. Mojo started pushing her way out. I looked back down the line at Carlos who looked back at me and smiled. My heart was pounding so fast and I wasn't able to comprehend really what was going on. We finally got back to her car and took a breath.

"Holy shit! Dude Carlos was so into you!""Dude and Kendall was into you!"

"What does the paper say!" I took a deep breath and opened it. "Call me maybe?" And then it listed his number. "Oh. My. God!" I screamed.

"Holy shit!"

"I. Cant. Breath!" I said gasping.

"Pixie! Get a hold of yourself." She said shaking my shoulders.

"But… But… Its his number!"

"I know, just breath!""Should I call him?""Give him some time.""Gah ok, take us home.""Wanna go get food first?""Yeah!"

"Ok, call him…" Mojo said after we ordered.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number, putting him on speaker. "Hello.""Hey Carlos. Its Brianna.""Brianna…?""The girl who was outside after the show, the one who..""Just kidding, I remember you.""Oh geez, good.""What are you girls up too?""Just getting some dinner.""Where at?""Village Inn.""Really now?""Yeah, why?""The boys and I are actually stopping at one right now before we leave town.""No way!" I exclaimed.

"Which one are you at?""The one on Arapahoe."

"Ironic." he said. "Were actually walking through the doors right now." "What!" I looked to my right at the door and sure enough, the guys walking through it. "Mojo!" I said trying my best to keep my composure. "Pixie! How…?""I don't know." I said looking at her, both of our faces blank."Why hello there beautiful girls." Kendall said."Hi." We both said.

"Mind if we sit down?" Logan asked.

"Not at all." Mojo said.

Kendall sat next to Mojo, Carlos next to me, Logan and James and the others that were with them in the booths around us. "So did you enjoy the show?" James asked.

"Did we enjoy it. Psh." I said. "It was amazing!"

"Good." Kendall said throwing his arm around Mojo. Her face dropped with that 'OMG' look.

"So what are two beautiful ladies like yourselves doing out so late?" Logan asked from behind Mojo.

"Well see there's this band that we absolutely love and adore and they played in Broomfield tonight.""Oh really? Who's this band?" Carlos looked at me."Hm. Big Time Rush… Ever heard of them?""Oh yea! Those guys! I guess their not too bad." Kendall said with a smile.

"Not too bad! Their the best band ever!" I said.

"They really are." Mojo said.

"Alright fine, their amazing!" Kendall said pretending to fan girl.

Mojo and I laughed. "What brings you 4 handsome guys out this late?" Mojo asked.

"Well see, we played this show in Broomfield tonight and after the show we met probably some of the biggest fans." Kendall said.

"So we kind of stalked you here." Carlos said with a playful smile.

"You did not!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled at me. "No, it was just a coincidence that we ended up at the same one."

"Seriously?" Mojo said in shock."No seriously, we didn't follow you." Logan said.

"Oh.." I said. "Well then…""We were hungry and wanted a good meal before we headed all the way to Illinois for the show." James chimed in.

"Right…" Mojo said.

"Alright ladies, I hate to do this to you, but we have to hit the road." Ranel said to us, causing our laughter to stop.

"Awh." I said with pleading eyes. "Don't take them.""I'm sorry. I wish we could stay."

"Walk us to the door?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." I said.

We all stood up and began walking to the door. "Oh the ticket." Mojo said about to turn back to the table.

"Already taken care of." Kendall said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve it." Carlos said lacing his fingers with mine.

"Uh, ok." I said confused. We walked out to the buses that were parked a little farther from the building.

"Wait, before we go." Carlos said stopping me, not letting my hand go. "I have to tell you something.""Alright." I said, I swear I was going to have a heart attack. Between the sound check, Twitter, the meet and greet, the concert and after the concert, then late dinner with them, my heart had exploded by now.

"So this is going to sound really weird but I'm really into you."

"Me….?""No Casper." He smiled. "Yes you." He grabbed my chin lightly. "Silly.""But why…?""Well the way you stood up to those 1D fans tonight. You have this very fun, energetic personality yet I can tell the last thing anyone wants do is piss you off.""When it comes to my favorite band, yes. I will go psycho fan girl on someone."He laughed. "Your too cute.""Well thanks.""So you have my number, don't be afraid to text, call, maybe we can Skype or something.""I would love that." I said smiling bigger. Honestly, my smile had hardly faded since sound check.

"Good. As odd as it sounds, I'm actually going to miss you. It was nice to be able to hang out with you and Megan for the hour we got too.""You have no idea.""I do now.""What do you mean?""I saw that picture you made on Twitter and Facebook. The one that says 'I have no idea that your even here.'""Oh." I looked down shyly.

"Hey." He said lifting my face so my eyes met his. "It was beautifully designed and now I have an idea you're here and I have no intentions of letting you disappear. Your not invisible anymore.""Awh. Carlos." I said throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him like I did earlier today at the meet and greet. "Your too sweet.""Eh, the things ill do for a pretty girl." We pulled away, still in each other arms.

"Awh, now I'm not all looks right?""Never, you're heart and soul too.""Geez, do you want me to die?""No. You cant die on me now.""My heart will get used to it eventually."

"It better." He smiled.

"Carlos, we gotta go!" Ranel yelled out one of the buses.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the bus. "Call me when you girls make it home.""I will." I smiled hugging him one last time.

He kissed my head. "Ill talk to you later.""Ok." I smiled and waved as he got onto the bus and closed the door. "Bye Brianna!" James yelled to me out the window, looking adorable with his green beanie and glasses. I smiled waving back. "Bye James, hug Fox for me!"

"I will." I walked to the bus behind Carlos' where Mojo was saying bye to Kendall and Logan.

"Don't forget, the black thing that says 'Open Me'! Not hard to miss." She said.

"Will do." Kendall said out the door, blowing her a kiss. "Bye Brianna." He waved.

"Ladies." Logan said running to the bus bowing at us. "Bye."

"Bye." We smiled waving to Logan and Kendall.

We walked back to her car and got in letting out the screams that had been built up inside for the last hour-ish. "So what did Carlos have to say?""Oddly that he was really into me because of how I stood up for them and what not.""Wow. I cant believe this happened!"

"Me either.""What did Kendall say?""Hmmm, how beautiful I was and how intrigued he was by me.. Said we are going to have to get to know each other.""Awh! This is too crazy."

"Seriously dude."

We blasted Elevate the way home, playing out the songs in our heads. It would never be the same after actually meeting them and now getting to hang out with them. Reality was too much to handle. It was almost like we were actually living in one of our fan fictions.

We walked through the garage door as quietly as we could and made our way upstairs. "Should I call Carlos?""He did tell you to call or text when you got here.""True." I pulled out my phone and opened my most recent calls. The first one said 'My Superman Carlitos' which Carlos so kindly put in there for me. Why? I had no idea, but I liked it.

"Hey beautiful." his voice came on the other line, sending my heart in another frenzy. Just hearing his voice over the phone, hearing is again, I was so ready to be used to it. "Hey." I said, a smile on my face.

"Did you make it to Megan's ok?""Sure did.""Good. Now don't stay up all night.""Oh we will. We have pictures and videos to go through and upload."He chuckled. "Have fun, don't stay up to late, I'm serious. You gotta get home to those dogs.""I know, I know.""Goodnight beautiful.""Night Carlos."

Mojo walked back into the room hanging up after her phone call with Kendall I assumed.

"I don't wanna fall asleep, I'm afraid this is all a dream." I said.

"Same here dude. I couldn't handle it if this was all a dream.""Me either."

After hours of trolling Tumblr, uploading pictures, videos and such and telling everyone how much fun we had. Then we finally crashed.

The next morning we were awaken to Mojo's poster falling off the wall, which I must say nearly gave me a heart attack. Once I looked at my phone and realized what time it was I had to hurry up and get home. The poor dogs at home hadn't been out since the night before at around 7. It was now after 12 and I felt so bad. I jumped up, packed my stuff, cleaned up the 'bed' I use while sleeping on Mojo's floor. I said my sad goodbye to my best friend, who made last night the best night of my life. The reality of the events of last night still hadn't set in my brain, I felt like it was all a very real, vivid dream. Right as I go to pull off of Mojo's street my phone rings. I look down to see 'My Superman Carlitos' calling. I looked oddly at the name and answered with question in my tone.

"Hello.""Good afternoon beautiful. What are you up too?"My heart skipped a beat realizing that last night was not a dream. I smiled knowing that I was actually talking to Carlos, his beautiful voice was on the other line. "I'm driving home.""Oooo your late.""I know, I know."

"Those poor dogs.""Hey! I already feel bad enough.""How far are you?""I just left Mojo's so I got like an hour and a half before I'm home.""Geez, you better hurry.""I am.""Just not to fast. Don't need you getting into a wreck or a ticket.""Gah, which one do you want me to do?" I laughed.

"Do the speed limit and hurry. Duh.""Geez Carlos.""Hey now. Call me when you make it home. Being on the phone and driving is bad.""Alright, ill talk to you soon.""Ok. Bye.""Bye."

I hung up the phone and screamed. I was at a stoplight and didn't even realize I was screaming as crazy as I was. I looked to the cars next to be and both of them had these looks like 'This bitch is crazy.' I just smiled and waved to the both of them, looked at the green light before me and sped off. The whole way home I blasted 'Elevate'. The songs that they performed last night would never be the same as they were last night. The first thing I did when I got home was let the poor dogs out. Had to take care of my regular duties before I got distracted with Carlos. "Hi Sweetie. Hey baby." I said as my cousins pitbull jumped on me once I opened her kennel. "Sit." I said pointing to the ground. This dog actually listened. "Stay." I said walking to my cousins room to the Willow, the other dog who was terrible at listening out. Once she sat in her kennel I opened it and she ran out by the door attack Sweetie. "Sit." Luckily they both sat so I let them out. Next, I fed the fish, my adorably annoying rabbit and searched the tank for the 6 foot python that had gone missing 6 days ago. Still no such luck finding her. _'So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing.' _"Shit." I said rushing to the island and digging in my purse for my phone. It was none other than Carlos.

"Can I make it through the door before you start worrying?" I said jokingly, laughter in my tone.

"Well fine, I wont make sure you made it home.""Geez, I see how much you care."

"Oh whatever. So you made it home ok?""Sure did, a few minutes ago, just had to let the dogs out and feed the other animals really quick."

"They doing ok?""Yes sir.""Good. What do you have planned for the rest of the day?""Cleaning this mess of a house."

"Awh. That doesn't sound like fun""Eh, I have nothing else to do. Since my cousin is in Arizona with her husband and our other two roommates moved out, its boring here. And I live to far out of the springs to drive back in to go hang out with anyone. Of course I have no one to really hang out with anyway."

"How sad. No friends?" He said jokingly.

"I have friends. Just they all have jobs or go to school or live to far away.""Or their on tour!" I heard someone yell in the background."Yeah, or their on tour." I said.

"Well don't blame me for being on tour.""Who else is there to blame?""Uhmmm""Exactly. Its ok, ill survive. Ill just blare Elevate and clean for a few hours then get sucked into season 5 of Desperate Housewives.""Well that sounds fun.""It sure does.""Well I'm glad you made it home safe. I gotta get going, got sound check soon. Ill call you later, maybe after the show?""That would be perfect."

"Ok hun, ill talk to you later."I sighed "Ok, bye Carlos. Oh and thanks.""For what?""Being a friend.""No problem.""Bye." I smiled and hung up. This was really happening.

_*3.1.12*_

"So promise me you aren't saying anything to Megan..?" Carlos asked.

"I promise, this is going to legit blow her mind.""You sure?""Carlos, its my best friend, I promise."

"Good. Alright, I will talk to you later beautiful. I miss you.""I miss you too."

_*3.4.12*_

_**Mojo: **__You still haven't heard from Carlos?_

_**Me: **__No, I'm worried. It's been how long?_

_**Mojo: **__Since a week after the concert. Gah I'm freaking out._

_**Me: **__Same here dude, what did we do wrong? They were so into us and now suddenly we don't exist again._

_**Mojo: **__Gah this isn't fair. I miss them so much and like, ugh. My feelings are so mixed. _

_**Me: **__I agree. I don't understand, they don't answer phone calls, texts, nothing.. Why? ):_

_*3.11.12*_

There I was sitting all alone in my room, texting Pixie, still freaked out as to why the boys had decided to ignore us for the last 2 and a half weeks. My depression was bad enough, now being led on by Kendall for a week only to be ignored by him for the last 2, what is wrong with him? I was so hurt, confused. I didn't understand anything right now. I mean, they didn't even tell me if they saw my gift and that's all I wanted to know at this point. I worked my ass off and put so much into that. But once again I'm the person who does way to much for the people who don't care. Even though Pixie tells me not to think like that, I cant help it. I know she has her moments too. But I know if it wasn't for her, my depression might be worse. She is the only real thing that has kept me as sane as I am now. I don't know who or where I would be without her, and luckily I knew she felt the same way about me. I knew that with her by my side, we were going to do great things, make something of ourselves. _DING DONG. _Gah I hated that door bell, it was so loud and obnoxious. "Megan!" My mother yelled from downstairs breaking my thinking train. "You have a guest."

"Coming!" I yelled back down. Grabbing my phone I slowly trumped down the stairs to see who my guest was. As soon as my foot hit the ground from the last step my gaze looked up to see Kendall standing in my doorway. I must have frozen unsure how to react with tears welding up in my eyes, my jaw dropping.

"First, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. Second, I missed you so much!" He said scooping my frozen body into his arms.

"Kendall?" I said speechless, still frozen.

"Hey!" He said shaking me. "Snap out of it!"I shook my head and reality then slapped me in the face. There he was, Kendall fricken Schmidt, standing 5 feet in my house, his arms on my shoulders. "Kendall" I screamed jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here?""Well the tour ended yesterday and I just thought I would make a trip to come see my cover girl?""But, its been two and a half weeks since you talked to me.""And I have a perfectly good explanation for that, which I will explain in the car.""Where are you going?""To pick up your best friend." I looked out the door to see James, Logan and Carlos waving at me from a white car.

"Pixie!""Duh, who else!""Mom, ill be back." I said running upstairs to grab my things and rush back downstairs.

"Megan!" James exclaimed giving me a hug as I got into the backseat.

"James!" I exclaimed back"We missed you!" Logan said, hugging me around the neck area from the back back seat.

"I missed you guys too! How did you find my house?""Uh you put it on your gift.." Kendall said.

"Yeah, geez." Carlos said from the drivers seat.""So you did see it?""Of course we did. And that's the reason we went so long without talking to you.""What?""Look, your magazine spread, the album booklet, the music video, and the video you & Brianna made, seriously the best gifts we've ever gotten." James said, his arm around my shoulder.

"Especially your music video, Brianna was right, brought tears to all of our eyes. No one has ever done anything so special for us and we couldn't think of a better way to thank you, than to do it in person. Sharing that story with us, we cant thank you enough. Knowing we helped you through that, touches our hearts, seriously." Kendall said, my hand in his the whole time, eyes locked.

"Wow." I said speechless. "Thank you. I… I don't know what to say.""Your welcome." Logan said.

"Then, your welcome." I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye.

"That video was seriously inspiring." Carlos said.

"Well I have you boys to thank. You saved my life, really helped me through a hard time.""And were happy we could." James said pulling me into his side.

"So were driving all the way to the Springs to pick up Pixie?" I asked."Yes mam." Carlos said.

"Yay! I miss her! Does she know?""Not a clue." Carlos smiled devilishly in the rear view mirror.

_**Mojo: **__What are you up too?_

_**Me: **__Just walking around the mall, bored. Yourself?_

_**Mojo: **__Nothing much, still thinking._

_**Me: **__Happy thoughts?_

_**Mojo:**__ There getting there._

_**Me: **__Good._

_**Mojo: **__Yeah, so what are you doing at the mall?_

_**Me: **__I was bored so I decided to go to Deb and try on dresses. _

_**Mojo: **__Well isn't that always fun. _

_**Me: **__Always, by myself, in the mall. Blah._

_**Mojo: **__Find anything good?_

_**Me: **__No. I would look awful in any of these dresses._

_**Mojo: **__Oh don't say that, I'm sure you would look great._

_**Me: **__Yea sure._

_**Mojo: **__You would (:_

_Before I could even try to respond, I had someone putting their arms around my waist, breath hot on my neck. "Hey beautiful. I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle with you tonight?" My heart stopped knowing exactly who was holding onto me. I knew he was coming today, he just never told me when, gah. _

"_Well." I said pulling away. "I don't exactly cuddle with strangers."_

"_Good thing I'm not one of those." he said kissing my cheek.I hugged him tightly. "I missed you!""I missed you more.""Sure."_

"_Hey Pixie, what about this one?" Mojo said holding out a purple dress._

"_Mojo!" I exclaimed running to hug her. Of course, I knew the plan but I still had to act surprised. "Now I get why you were being all sly."She laughed. "You know how I roll"_

_Then of course there was a line of three other boys to hug. I hugged Kendall, who was so close to Mojo, like he was afraid to be too far away. Logan, his beautiful smile, made my heart melt. Then James, once again in his green beanie and glasses that made me go nuts inside._

"_So now what?" Mojo asked._

"_I have an idea." I said._

_We walked out of the mall and to the car the boys had brought piling in with James and Logan in the way back, Kendall and Mojo in the back, Carlos in the passenger and me in the driver. "Where are we going?" Kendall asked._

"_You will see, trust me, you are going to love this place."It took us about half an hour to get to where I was taking everyone. Honestly I had this planned, I knew the boys didn't know much about Colorado or where to go in it. We pulled up to a place full of red rocks._

"_What is this place?" James asked as he got out of the far back._

"_Its called Garden of the Gods." I smiled proudly."Its beautiful." Carlos said resting his head on my shoulder from behind._

_So Pixie brought us to this amazingly beautiful place with these gorgeous rock formations. And here I was, a few hours ago, sitting on my bed, thinking I no longer existed to Big Time Rush and now, I'm walking hand in hand, alone with Kendall."You know, this place is beautiful." I said._

"_Its even more beautiful with you here." He smiled._

"_Wow, cheesy much?""I cant help it. Look after watching your video, something in me just went off. I could help but feel something with you, a connection, inspired. Knowing we changed your life, that we had that much of an impact. I'm glad we are a band, and that you have Brianna because who knows where you would be.""I know, its hard to cope with sometimes, but with Pixie by my side, I know I'll be ok. She's constantly reminding me how special we are and how were going to live our dreams and everyone who doesn't believe in us can kiss our asses.""And they can. Your graphic skills are insane, like your so good!""Thanks.""Anyways, I'm really glad I met you Megan.""Me too." I said smiling at the ground. _

"_Your amazing." He said pulling into his side and kissing me on the head. _

_After half an hour of walking around on our own we met up with everyone else. Brianna and Carlos had taken a few pictures under the balancing rock and even tried to mimic the kissing camels, which turned out quite adorable since their lips weren't actually touching. The sun was setting as we all sat down on a blanket and watched the sun set. Sitting here, in the very moment, everything finally made sense. Pixie was always right, one day, and that day started today. Life couldn't get anymore perfect from here. Sitting on a blanket with our 4 favorite guys in the world. My head on Kendall's shoulder. Pixie laying in between Carlos' legs, head on his chest, smiling like a love stuck fool. James and Logan being here with us. Life was simply perfect. _


End file.
